


Lips Like Yours

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Klaine, M/M, Smutty goodness, feels be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their 'forced' kiss in the elevator, Kurt and Blaine take things further...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Like Yours

‘Blaine?’  
‘Yeah?’ Blaine replies, phone to his ear as he opens his car door. He and Kurt had just endeavoured an hour of avoiding each other’s eyes and empty silence, neither sure of what to say. Now they were going home, Kurt had decided to ring him.  
‘My car won’t start.’  
Blaine falters, heart sinking. A small part of him, a tiny, heart swelling feeling had thought that this was it. The phone call which got them back together. But no, Kurt just needed help with his car.  
‘Where are you?’  
‘Opposite the car park. I parked on the street.’  
‘Okay.’ Blaine exhales, closing his car door. ‘I’m coming.’  
By the time he reaches Kurt, Kurt’s looking at the engine, frowning. He’s the mechanic’s son, has helped out in the garage since he was seven. He knows what’s wrong.  
‘Well Sue has really messed this up,’ he says, trying not to lash out his anger on Blaine. That had cost him the relationship in the first place. And he wasn’t mad at Blaine. Not really. He was mad at everyone but Blaine.  
‘Do you want a lift?’ Blaine asks. ‘I can take you home in my car if you need.’  
Kurt bites his lip, staring into Blaine’s eyes. He loves him.  
‘Okay.’  
There’s a fleeting moment when Blaine almost holds his hand out for Kurt, just an instinctive action based on how they always used to hold hands when walking towards Blaine’s car. Kurt notices, of course he does. And subconsciously Kurt does the same, before hastily pretending to scratch his leg before slipping his hand back into his pocket.  
There’s a bird sat on top of Blaine’s car when they get there. Lazily perched on top of it, tweeting a song before flying away. They both watch it disappear behind the roof of McKinley before getting into the car.  
Getting into the passenger’s seat, Kurt decides things will be less awkward if they listen to the radio. He asks Blaine if he would mind listening to it, Blaine says it’s fine.  
They both reach to switch it on, fingers awkwardly brushing past each other as Kurt blushes, withdrawing his hand.  
‘Sorry,’ he mumbles, forcing out a laugh.  
‘Hey, it’s fine,’ Blaine smiles, avoiding Kurt’s eyes to stare out of the window, starting his car. The radio comes on and they both freeze, a rush of memories flooding them.  
The radio plays Perfect, the song they always sang together in the car. Their song.  
Kurt rushes to turn it off, retreating back into the silence which seems to form an icy wall between them.  
‘You didn’t have to turn that off,’ Blaine says.  
Kurt doesn’t know what to say.  
‘I mean, I know it used to be our song, but that’s kind of all over now, isn’t it?’  
It comes out as a question, the words falling out as Blaine inwardly curses. It’s not over. It can’t be.  
‘Is it?’  
‘Well, I know we kissed, but we had to. Didn’t we.’  
‘We had to.’  
‘Only because Sue forced us.’  
They’re still in Blaine’s parking spot. They haven’t moved.  
‘Forced by Sue,’ Kurt replies. He turns to look at Blaine. He notices he looks older, mature. He’s gained two lines in his forehead since Kurt broke off the engagement. He doesn’t smile like he used to. It’s emptier, missing something. Kurt misses Blaine’s old smile. It used to promise so much. Comfort, love, stability. Now that’s all gone.  
‘That kiss meant nothing,’ Blaine continues. He meets Kurt’s gaze. Kurt looks older, sadder. His eyes don’t smile with his mouth anymore. Now his smile is empty.  
Somehow, perhaps because they used to do it all the time and now subconsciously do it without noticing, their heads have moved closer together. They should pull away, start driving, but they don’t.  
‘I love you,’ Kurt whispers before he can stop himself. It’s the truth. The perfect, honest truth. He doesn’t want to lie anymore. If Blaine rejects him now, that’s okay. At least Kurt said what he had to say.  
But Blaine doesn’t reject him. He can’t, he never would.  
‘I love you too.’  
It’s real and it means everything. Kurt’s mouth falls onto Blaine’s, lips meeting together for the second time that day ,opening up as their tongues slip against each other’s, mouths falling back into the kisses they now so well.  
They kiss for what feels like eternity. Kurt’s hands sliding down Blaine’s back, Blaine pulling Kurt in closer, savouring the feel of his body. They’ve missed this, they’ve always missed this.  
Finally they break apart, reluctantly pulling back.  
‘Take me to your house,’ Kurt whispers, pulling his seatbelt over his body.  
Blaine nods, starting the engine before driving out the car park, trying his best to concentrate on driving safe. This was it. The love of his life, his other half. It was all going to be okay.  
They pull into Blaine’s driveway in a rush, as soon as they stop they both leap out, half walking, half running towards Blaine’s front door. Blaine’s parents aren’t home, they never are. The whole house is empty, waiting. Waiting for them.  
Blaine opens the door with shaking hands, feeling Kurt’s arm wrap around his waist, pulling their bodies together. He pauses; neck arching against Kurt’s kisses, the trace of Kurt’s lips against his skin something he never thought he’d feel again. But that was then.  
Inside, the reality of what’s happening beats down on both of them, their heavy breathing filling the hallway.  
‘I’m sorry,’ Kurt says, blinking back the tears which have welled up in his eyes. ‘I’m sorry for everything. The past few months, the past few years, I want to change all that. We have issues, I know, with the whole communication thing and trust, but I want to change that. From today, I am yours. Yours only.’  
Now Blaine’s crying too, tears of relief, tears of happiness falling down his face. Kurt, his Kurt, wants him back. After all they’ve been though, after everything.  
‘I feel the same,’ Blaine sobs, and they laugh, in unison they’re smiling, because it’s okay, they can fix everything. ‘And I think we should get couples counselling or something, but this can work, Kurt. I want it to and you do, and nothing can stop us, okay?’  
Kurt agrees with another kiss and the world pauses again, everything disappearing as their lips kiss, feelings they cannot begin to say passed between their lips.  
Hands entwined, they make their way up the stairs.  
Blaine’s room is just like Kurt remembered. The smell of pine wood from the candle Kurt once brought him for Christmas. The same duvet cover which saw their first time. The mirror which Kurt had first seen themselves make love, the unexpected reflection reminding him of just how beautiful Blaine was when inside him, how beautiful they both were. The brown carpet Kurt had so often dropped his clothes onto, leaving himself naked and vulnerable, only for Blaine.  
Blaine closes the door and they kiss again, Kurt’s fingers slipping into Blaine’s waistband, untucking his shirt to slip it off.  
They strip and fall onto the bed, never once stop touching.  
It’s almost a shock, seeing each other naked again. They know each other so well, but had thought it all over. But now, the feel of their chests rising against each other with every breath, Kurt on top of Blaine, hard cocks rutting against each other with every gentle thrust, hips moving in unison. But now they could do it all again.  
Kurt notices with a smile Blaine still keeps the condoms and lube in the second draw down from his bedside table, Kurt breaking away from Blaine’s lips only to slip a condom on, hand applying a generous amount of lube before he moves back to kissing Blaine, feeling Blain’s legs spread apart under him  
Kurt slides two fingers inside Blaine, scissoring them to stretch him. He wants to do this part quick, wants to move onto actually making love to Blaine, wants to be inside him properly. But he doesn’t want to get Blaine hurt. He never wanted that.  
It only takes a few minutes before Blaine murmurs that he’s ready, and Kurt sits up to guide himself into Blaine, as slow as he can take it. He’s missed this so much.  
They’re holding hands, Blaine lying down as Kurt begins to thrust into him, every move making him shudder, Blaine moaning softly as Kurt speeds up. The familiar heat rushes through them as they need more, settling into a quick rhythm neither of them wants to break.  
They should last longer, they’ve been doing this long enough, but it only takes a few minutes before Kurt feels with a twinge of embarrassment the heat stirring dangerously in his stomach. He can tell from the way Blaine’s whining that Blaine’s close too, both of them reaching their climax.  
Kurt’s kisses move from Blaine’s mouth to his neck, sucking gently at the skin there, the rough stubble contrasting with the soft skin f Kurt’s lips. Then Kurt’s moving his head down, marking Blaine’s neck and chest as his own before sliding his tongue over one of Blaine’s nipples, making the boy cry out with pleasure, needing more, more of Kurt’s touch, of Kurt’s kiss.  
Kurt carries on kissing Blaine’s body as he comes, balls tight as he fills the condom, orgasm washing over him as his hips arch into Blaine, moaning out ‘Blaine’ as his body shudders.  
He carries on thrusting his hips, slowing down to strong but gentle fucks into Blaine’s body until Blaine comes too, cock twitching against where it’s trapped between their stomachs, Kurt pulling out to move his head down to kiss the top of Blaine’s cock, the taste of cum filling his mouth. He hasn’t tasted Blaine for ages.  
They don’t speak as Kurt takes off his condom, tying it before dropping it into the bin. They don’t speak as Blaine hands Kurt a tissue, cum wiped off their stomachs leaving behind a thin tell-tale trail of drying white. They don’t speak as they dress, Kurt wanting nothing more than to stay naked, stay with Blaine forever.  
Finally, as they’re both dressed and waiting for something to happen, something to move them forward, Blaine speaks.  
‘Stay the night?’  
Kurt agrees with a kiss, given from his heart.


End file.
